


Alight with Fire

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, drabbletag6, femslash100, unconventional pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei and Melisandre are spreading fire through a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alight with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own prompt, but damn I wanted some Cersei/Melisandre because there is none yet on this site.

“Your hair.” Melisandre states.

“What of it?” Cersei replies, shortly. 

“It is kissed by fire.” 

The woman in red moves towards her, reaching to touch the golden curls, illuminated by the sun, which cascade down past her emerald eyes and terminate right under her breasts. Cersei remains silent as Melisandre moves in closer while maintaining eye contact.

“You have fire in your eyes.”

The hand upon her hair moves slowly now until it is touching the soft flesh of Cersei’s face. Melisandre brings her blood red lips in and meets the blonde in a kiss. Warmth blossoms within Cersei and alights every single nerve within her. Enflamed in passion, she feels her heart pumping in her chest wildly. She moves her hands to the other woman’s hips and pulls her closer.

“The Lord of Light has showered you in favour.” Melisandre murmurs before Cersei silences her with her wine-stained lips.


End file.
